


Des trucs qui ne devraient pas exister

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Short One Shot, Sparkles, i hurt my own brain writing this, this love for crack pairings has been passed through the Armstrong line for generations!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impossible de ne pas aimer Armstrong au moins un peu, oui mais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des trucs qui ne devraient pas exister

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des trucs qui ne devraient pas exister  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Alex Louis Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Totalement Impossible » >   
> **Avertissement :** mention très théorique de possibilité d'inceste, et puis Armstrong en soi, quoi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Tout le monde a entendu parler du Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants. Grand, musclé, le crâne lisse à l’exception d’une boucle blonde étrangement enfantine, déplacée sur ce colosse... et tellement plein de passion qu’il semble étinceler au soleil. Ce type vit dans un monde différent de la normale. Ce type est terrifiant. 

Ce type est fascinant.   
Il attire immanquablement le regard. Même si c’est pour horrifier le monde.   
Et finalement quand il cesse enfin ses gesticulations, il révèle un cœur d’or. Un cœur d’enfant. C’est d’autant plus troublant qu’il avait l’air d’un tel clown si peu de temps avant.  
Tous ses aspects contradictoires...

Alex Armstrong est une montagne de barbaque et Havoc aime les filles délicates. Quand il parle de poitrine imposante il veut dire de beaux nénés, pas un poitrail de bœuf.   
Armstrong présente une sensibilité qui ne serait pas déplacée chez une demoiselle. Mais alors il ferait une demoiselle sacrément moche ! Le genre de demoiselle tellement moche mais tellement gentille qu’on se sentirait d’autant plus brave de l’aimer malgré tout, peut-être. Sauf qu’il n’est pas une demoiselle, justement. 

Mais c’est impossible de ne pas l’apprécier au moins un peu, de le détester complètement. 

Mais non, trois fois non : Havoc ne va jamais avouer qu’en fait, il l’aime bien. Sa virilité en prendrait un méchant coup. 

Il imagine d’ici Armstrong se monter la tête et jouer les chevaliers servants et lui jurer l’amour éternel. Et des plaisirs célestes en prime. Des techniques secrètes dont il espère qu’elles sont transmises seulement sur le plan théorique de génération en génération, ou à la grande limite entre cousins éloignés, et encore... oh pitié non, il ne veut ne pas penser à ça.   
Pourtant il continue à imaginer. Ensuite il tassera sa muscultature sur des coussins de soie, dans une attitude de pucelle intimidée, pour le laisser tout faire. Il l’encouragera mais ne fera plus un geste lui-même de peur de le blesser. Mais même l’idée des encouragements suffisent à traumatiser Havoc.

Il en frissonne : mais à quoi pense-t-il donc !! C’est impossible. Impensable. Totalement exclus !!


End file.
